Viral Thunder
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Tory has been kidnapped off of the Bolton Prep campus. Can the new science teacher tip the scales and help the Virals find her?


Disclaimer: don't own Virals or Power Rangers Dino Thunder

**Viral Thunder**

PoV: Ben

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, the day was dragging and I could only hope that Tory didn't have another mystery for us. I felt like three day old spit. I knew what was going on the moment it started, I had a monster sinus infection, but because I wasn't contagious, I had to go to school. I was officially miserable and anyone who knew me could tell. Little did I know what I would find out later that day that would make my sinus infection seem unimportant.

I started to lunch and nearly ran smack into Hirum, his typical look of comical happiness replaced by a level of panic that was just short of all out flare time.

"Have you seen Tory?" he asked his voice shaky.

"Not since the last morning class we share, why?" I replied my sinus infection momentarily forgotten.

"I didn't see her at lunch; I checked every spot we normally go and nothing." If Hi didn't get his act together he was going to flare involuntarily.

I knew for a fact Tory had come to school; she had been the first one to notice that I wasn't feeling well.

"Did you message her?" I asked.

"Yeah, no response." He replied.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened ifollow. My phone, Hirum's and Shelton's all showed up at the school, Tory's was not seen anywhere. She always kept logged in to ifollow, we all did.

"Her battery might have died." Hirum suggested hopefully.

"I doubt it, Tory keeps her phone charged at all times." I replied not saying that I thought someone could have shut it off. "Get to class I'll keep an eye out for her."

Hi hesitated, nodded then headed back to class. I walked towards the cafeteria. Food seemed the last thing on my mind between the sinus infection and Tory's disappearance my appetite was toast. I canvased the library, nothing, Tory was nowhere in sight, I even went so far as to ask the librarian but he hadn't seen her. I was officially getting worried now. Suddenly I ran into the new science teacher… Thomas Oliver… I think that's his name. Most call him Dr. O and to our shock he doesn't object. He holds a doctorate in paleontology and Tory had jumped at dropping the boring elective she had to take in order to get into his class.

He stopped me obviously noticing my distress.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I can't find Tory." I hadn't planned on spilling but Tory had gotten a good vibe from him so I gave benefit of the doubt

"I'll alert campus security…" he said his tone low, anger and worry simmering below the surface.

Within moments Bolton was on lockdown but it was too late whoever had grabbed Tory was long gone.

~*~

PoV Tory

I groaned, spit… blarg. Chloroform sucks! I looked around trying to focus and figure out what was going on and why I was captured. We virals had been keeping a low profile for close to a month so it made less than zero sense that I was kidnapped now. I looked at the cuffs on my wrists and ankles, groan there is no getting out of these on my own.

"Good morning…"

I looked up at the speaker, made eye contact but didn't recognize him. He was tall, my best estimates had him pegged at just north of six feet tall. He was ruggedly handsome with bright blue eyes and longish brown hair kept purposely on the shaggy side to add to the rugged appeal… hell he had me a prisoner and I had to admit he was somewhat good looking.

"What do you want from me?" I asked "I hate to burst your bubble but we don't have money."

"Oh I have my reasons." He replied cryptically.

I closed my eyes fishing for a flare but came up empty handed.

Crap! This was bad.

He left and I started taking in my surroundings. Against one wall was a metal framed bed topped with one of those mattresses that you order over the internet and it comes rolled up in a narrow box. In another corner with a curtain for privacy is a toilet. I begin to wonder how I'm going to get to it when the cuffs around my wrist and ankles popped open.

I walked around the perimeter of the room looking for any way out but the locked door was the only way in or out. I walked over to the bed and plopped down… it was comfortable. Then I noticed the vent for HV/AC in the ceiling and what looked to be a dresser in another corner.

Bolton prep was a hive of activity as wealthy parents demanded to know how a student got kidnapped and removed from the campus without anyone being aware of it.

Thomas "Tommy" Oliver, the one that had sounded the alarm sat back watching Ben, Hirum and Shelton intently. He knew Tory spent the majority of her free time with them and he wondered if they knew something they weren't saying.

A woman that identified herself as Ruth Stolowinski checked all three boys out. (A/N: I'm just head cannoning that the group's parents have it set up that any of them could check all four Morris island kids out of school.) He was no longer needed so he slipped out unseen, clocked out and left following them to the docks at a discreet distance.

They started to get on the ferry and Tommy took a deep breath allowing himself to completely fade from site until he was completely invisible. He said a prayer this would work then joined them on the ferry staying towards the back so as to minimize the risk of detection. Yeah he might be physically invisible but he was still very much solid and made sound.

~*~

PoV Tommy

The ferry docked on Morris island and I followed the teenagers as they left their homes to go to the north end of the island.

"So what are we doing?" the heavyset boy asked.

"Showing these freaks what happens when you mess with the Virals" the young man that alerted me to Victoria's disappearance, Benjamin Blue, replied.

To Be Continued…


End file.
